Our Hidden Treasure
by vivica1105
Summary: There's a lot of mystery behind Freddy Fazbear's Pizza...but one day, a anxious night guard finds something...not expected to be found, lurking around the place. Will he know the reason why this thing is here? Is it dangerous? (This is my first FNAF fanfic so please give it a chance, also, sorry for the sucky summary and title XD)


**Hi everyone. I'm new to Fanfiction, and this is my first fanfic i've ever posted on here. Before I joined, I have written fanfics over the years, so I have experience. To others it might be not that good, but please. Give this story a chance. If you're not satisfied enough with this, go away. There's no need to say your personal opinion in public. **

**Enjoy!**

Anxiety was overwhelming me as I sat in the wheelie chair, hugging myself. Beads of sweat rolled down my face, my blond hair was all messed up, and my brown eyes darted everywhere. I tried to be extra alert today because it's my 5th night working here, at Freddy Fazbear's. This place was like paradise to me when I was a child. I loved the animatronics, the games, and especially the food. Thinking about the pizza here made my mouth water. But right now, I wasn't daydreaming about me eating giant mutant pizza slices. This was a serious task.

I dashed to the empty left doorway and pressed the white button, revealing a purple robot bunny staring at me. I shrieked like a wimp and immediately pressed the red button, slamming the metal door shut. I turned my back towards the left door and leaned against it, breathing heavily.

"Oh dear God," I panted, "please let this night go by quickly,"

Still wheezing, I put my hand on where my heart is, and I could feel my heart beating rapidly.

"Okay now, Joey," I calmly told myself, "I will just take a gulp from my water bottle. That will probably soothe me a little bit,"

I walked over to the dirty desk clumped with archives of employees, litter, and open bags of peanuts all over the place. I grimaced to myself as I felt my throat instantly feel itchy. As soon as I noticed moisture in my eyes, I squeezed my eyes shut and blindly tried to reach for the water bottle. Geez, how much I hated my allergy reaction when I smelled peanuts.

When I caught a grip on a cylinder that felt like plastic, I grabbed it and walked away from the desk as far as possible. Finally, I could open my eyes again, even though I could feel a little bit of wetness in my eyes still. I rubbed my eyes until they felt dry and took a long gulp of my water. I sighed contently at the refreshing beverage and then put my hand on my heart, and the heart rate seemed to slow down slightly. But the heart rate increased as soon as I realized that the left door was still closed. I immediately ran over to the left door, slammed shut, and clicked on the white button labeled "Light". From the flickering lights, I could see the shadow of the bunny ears just outside the window.

"GO AWAY!" I said fearfully, clutching the collar of my shirt. I was shaking violently as I stared at the shadow not moving from its place. I could feel the goose bumps starting to attack my body, especially my hairy arms.

Suddenly, I heard a small whisper that was barely audible enough for me to hear. But by its tone, I could tell the small voice was trying to warn me about something. Something supernatural like a ghost coming to get me. Maybe it's the rabbit just messing with me with his raspy yet emotional voice. But maybe it wasn't him. Maybe it was actually a person just staring at my back. A person from another dimension staring at me from an invisible portal. Now that I thought of it, uneasiness started to take me over as I turned my head slowly. But as soon as I caught something at the corner of my eye, the room suddenly went pitch black. I shrieked in panic.

"Great," I thought to myself, "the battery must have run out." I started shaking more violently than I ever have and planted my feet on the ground. I tried to stay as still as possible, just in case someone could see in the dark. I bit skin off of my chapped lips while my eyes darted everywhere, seeing nothing but endless darkness. When I felt that no one was stalking me in the shadows, I reached out my hand to the doorway and tried to find the surface of the slammed door. But there was no metal surface, protecting me from that stalking bunny. My state of panic worsened and I started blabbering nonsense, worried to death.

"W-w-where? Where's the door?" My hoarse voice was no louder than a murmur. Just after I spoke the sentence, my body stiffened. The tension in my chest grew as I heard silent trudging footsteps.

_Thump,_

_Thump,_

_Thump,_

_Thump…_

Other than the footsteps, I could hear the loud beating of my weak heart. My heart has never pumped this much blood in a matter of seconds, and I was surprised. I have never gotten this much scared in my life. Other than going to my school's haunted house, of course.

My endless thoughts immediately vanished as I could hear my heart beating quicker than ever. Somewhere in the distance, the joyful chimes of a music box played. Faces of happy children flashed past my eyes and the faint laughter of a girl ringed in my ears. The tension in my chest grew and I squeezed my eyes tight, praying for 6 AM to come any time soon. But I knew it was too late…when I heard the raspy voice of a young girl.

"Hello,"


End file.
